


of (un)expected angels and black wings

by ryneisaterriblefan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 thing in later chapter, Air Skatin, Alternate Universe - Wings, BAMF Yuuri, Flying, Hybrids, I swear there's way less angst than the summary says, M/M, Viktor is a cute shit, Yuriyuu broship, Yuuri!!! On Air, but not too graphic, but tw just in case, sort of, there's a description of pain in the first part, theres a mention of blood in chap 2, theres still skating dont worry, yuuri knows how to fight, yuuri yuri and viktor are bird/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryneisaterriblefan/pseuds/ryneisaterriblefan
Summary: Yuuri had always said he wanted to be like Viktor.But not like this.





	1. you can be king again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so this is my second yoi fic and i hope that y'all like it! the tw is the part where yuuris wings are growing out of his back, so he's hurt. (im sorry dont hit me)
> 
> constructive criticism is always appreciated, and feel free to point out any errors or mistakes.
> 
> that's it! enjoy!

~~~~Yuuri screams, back arching and hands clutching at his sides. Another scream is torn away from his lips.

He doesn't know if he should be grateful that the rooms are soundproof.

Because here, only a day before the GPF, he's stuck in his room with a searing back, feeling like it's been ripped apart by bare hands. Actually, it's been starting to hurt since maybe two days before this - he's just never paid attention to it, thinking it would go away.

It doesn't.

Yuuri can see the blood pooling around him, staining the carpets - knows that he should feel horrified for staining - but the only thing on his mind is _make the pain go away, please, I can't take this anymore._

For a second, he wonders if this is what women feel when they're on their period. _They have a right to complain_ , he muses.

But then another wave of pain hits him, and he's doubling down even more, screaming.

The sound of his screams are coming back to him, trapping him in a whirlpool of pain and his own screams echoing back at him.

 

When he wakes up, he blearily looks at the clock. It's about midnight, and he won't ever forget the pain that he experienced a few hours prior.

The thought strikes him to grope around in the dark to check on his back, but before he can do that, his hand comes in contact with feathers.

The first thing the thinks is _why are there feathers on my back?_

The second thing is _wait, where is my back?_

The third thing is _oh, crap._

He tries - tries - to stand up, but goes stumbling down after he feels a weight on his back. _no no no this isn't happening-_

He stands up again, trying to grasp the wall to support him to the bathroom. There's a weight hanging on his back, and the only thing he can think is _no, crap, this isn't happening, how am I going to skate tomorrow?_

He's dizzy, on the edge of fainting again, but he steels himself enough to walk to the bathroom, where a full-sized mirror stands.

He cries at the sight of what he sees there.

Tears flow out, unbidden, and he screams again, with all the force he can muster up. Screams that turn into ugly sobs as he kneels in front of the mirror with his head in his hands.

He's always looked up to Viktor, and said he always wanted to be like him, but not like this.

_Never like this._

Because, staring back at him from the mirror, there are two large, black wings.

* * *

 

Hybrids are well-known in the world. About a quarter of the population are hybrids, but bird-human hybrids are the rarest.

It's a well-known fact that Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky are two of them.

The third is a mystery.

It's not known by anyone besides him.

Katsuki Yuuri, a skater who's failed miserably in the Grand Prix Final, is the third. And only he knows the reason behind why that happened.

* * *

 

He's miserable.

If only they hadn't grown. He wonders if Viktor felt the same pain, before kicking a rock into a bush out of anger.

He's in Detroit, in sort of a jungle-woods thing in the country.

Yuuri knows he should not feel like this, that this isn't his fault. Yet he somehow feels that it is.

Because this was not natural. Wings are supposed to grow with you from birth, so as to avoid unnecessary pain, but he's a freak.

He's not supposed to grow wings at the freaking age of twenty-three.

Yuuri suddenly remembers something - what Viktor had once said about his wings in an interview.

'What's the best part about having wings?'

Viktor'd smiled, letting his (long) silver hair fall into his face. 'Flying.' He'd offered no further explanation.

Yuuri stops walking. He doesn't know if his wings can carry him - he's only gotten used to skating with them. Maybe they're flimsy - but their apparent size and weight assures him they're not. He's still nervous.

But, still . . . it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

Making his decision, he slips off his oversized hoodie - he'd taken to wearing these so as not to let anyone know why his back was so bulky - and spreads his wings.

They're beautiful, he can admit, for such a monstrosity, and he tries to get the wings to turn so he can observe it better.

It's weird - almost like having an extra pair of arms, but easy enough to handle. Yuuri runs his hands through the feathers, marveling at the softness.

It's almost enough to make him forget that these wings are his downfall.

As if triggered by this thought, the feathers shift to deadly points, making him cut himself and draw his hand back in surprise.

He tries to relax, willing them to go back to their normal state. He's relieved when they do.

He tries to imagine how to fly - it's not like Viktor (or less likely Yuri) airs tutorials on how to fly.

Heh.

Airs flying tutorials.

He shakes the thought out of his head, and tries to raise his wings. They obey easily, spreading up towards the sky, as if longing to return to a home that they're no longer allowed to be in.

Yuuri identifies with the feeling. He feels like he can never be at home within himself again.

He shakes off the thought, focusing on making his wings move. He tries flapping them, feeling a tiny bit of joy when they do.

When he looks back behind him, he can't help but think how majestic his wings are. They're almost thrice his height - over fifteen feet, he supposes. When they catch the sunlight, they're a deep violet and some bits actually sparkle.

He tries beating a little harder. This time, they lift him off the ground. He's so disoriented that he stops flapping and falls to an unsteady landing.

He tries again. This time, he's a little more bold - be flaps a bit faster and his wings lift him, more than they were just minutes ago.

He practices with them a little, landing and taking off, growing more and more confident as he continues to fly higher and higher.

Then Yuuri decides that he's ready to take it to he next level, so he flies in a circle, dipping in a lazy circle. He flies above the place he's put his bag, and then suddenly, the wind blows.

It's not big, really, but it sends him upwards and his wings react before he can, out of pure instinct, to flap harder and send him tumbling into the air. He manages to get steady, before he realizes how high he is. Yuuri's not afraid of heights, and the wind has somehow propelled a boost of confidence into him.

He starts to fly faster, and then he loops.

It's not really anything big, but he feels exhilaration run through his veins, coursing through his veins like fire.

The another gust of wind throws him off balance and he falls.

However, his wings break his fall, and Yuuri lands on soft feathers instead of the hard grassy ground.

_Viktor's right. Flying really is the best part._

* * *

 

Every day, Yuuri makes time to go to the forest. His roommate, Phichit doesn't know - it's not like he noses into other people's business - and Yuuri is grateful for that.

He learns new tricks every day, each time he does, his feels exhilaration, like he's at the top of the world. He can genuinely compare it to skating.

One day, he flies up into the clouds. It's peaceful up there, and somehow he can breathe up there. Freaky bird nature, he thinks.

It's even better to practice up there - there are no obstacles there and he's free to spin and dive however much he wants.

He finds he can fly so fast, it's awesome, the wind rushing through him with the velocity of a raging beast. He also discovers that his stamina in the ice is also transferred into his wings.

After months, Yuuri finally admit that his wings are a part of him, and that he loves them.

* * *

 

He tries to fly his skating program in the air, thinking it would be a lot easier and graceful.

He's not wrong.

* * *

 

Yuuri goes back to Hasetsu. After promising Phichit he would keep in touch - they've become unlikely best friends.

Then his video gets uploaded onto YouTube, Viktor comes to coach him and all goes to hell.

* * *

 

It's his first actual practice with Viktor (and Yuri) when Viktor places his hand on Yuuri's lower back.

Yuuri flinches.

Viktor doesn't notice, continuing to lead Yuuri through his step sequences.

But Yuri does. However, he only shoots an annoyed glare to Yuuri and doesn't ask him about it later.

* * *

 

One day, the pair asks him if there is a clear field around the area, and Yuuri has a feeling he knows what's coming.

He's right.

Once he's led them there, the two shrug off their sweaters, revealing silver wings for Viktor and pale gold with green flecks for Yuri.

It's a weird combination but it works for him.

They've made slits in the backs of their shirts, so that they can slip their wings through. Yuuri should've thought of that - it gets a little chilly flying shirtless sometimes.

Yuuri leans against the lone tree in the field, book long forgotten in his hands as he gazes at Viktor and Yuri who are practicing not so far away from him, within hearing distance.

He really doesn't want to be vain - but he thinks that he's better than both of them. Or maybe it's just wishful thinking.

He considers for a moment flying up into the air with them. But he holds himself back.

So he does the next stupid thing on his list.

'Yuri,' he calls out, before his brain catches up with what he's doing. The young boy stops and scowls at him.

'What?'

Yuuri swallows, there's no going back now. He prays Yuri won't kill him. Viktor's also stopped, pausing to listen to what Yuuri has to say.

He gulps, 'Try folding your wings when you do the upside-down loop. And you could use more speed in your mid-air flip.'

Yuri's scowl grows deeper, but he doesn't chew him out, which Yuuri takes as a personal achievement. He goes back to flying and, Yuuri notes, follows Yuuri's advice, flying the loop and flip perfectly.

Viktor, meanwhile, has dropped down beside him.

'That was _amazing_!' he exclaims. Yuuri is taken aback by the excitement in his voice. 'I've never seen him obey someone like that, not even Yakov.

Yuuri pinks, 'Really?'

Viktor does his stupid heart smile that makes Yuuri's heart flutter. 'Yeah!' He nudges Yuuri, 'I think that's the fastest anyone's ever grown on him. You must be special.'

Yuuri turns red, more so than before. 'I'm not.'

Viktor just huffs out a silly laugh. Yuuri finds it mesmerizing.

He goes back to flying after a few moments, and after another few Yuri drops down beside him.

Yuuri's staying quiet, trying to decide whether to talk or not, but Yuri break the silence first.

'How did you know?'

Yuuri blinks, 'What?'

'The flying thing. How did you know what to do?'

Yuuri shrugs, hoping his face isn't as panicked as he feels, 'Observation. And general use of physics and calculation.'

He looks over to Yuri, who looks as if he's trying to decide whether to say something, 'Yuri-'

'Thank you,' Yuri cuts him off. He looks around, making sure Viktor can't hear him, 'Don't tell Viktor.'

'O-okay,' Yuuri confirms. Yuri seems to make no move to move away from him, so he offers Yuri the sandwich and water he brought along. Yuri accepts it with a grunt.

They're sitting comfortably, with Yuri sometimes making snide comments about Viktor's flying.

Yuuri thinks the stupidest thing he's ever asked in his life, (aside from that 'where do babies come from' question) and blurts out, 'Can I touch your wings?'

'The hell'd you say piggy?' At this point Yuuri thinks Yuri should audition for World's Scariest Glare. Scratch that, he'd win.

'I-I'm sorry - I didn't mean -'

Yuuri's cut off by Yuri's very audible sigh, and the fact that he's slowly unfurling his wings from where they're curled up against his back.

Yuuri reaches his hand out hesitantly, pausing to look at Yuri once before he touches his wings.

They're soft - softer than he expected - and he can't resist running his fingers through it. Yuri makes a small noise of content before stiffening up.

Yuuri doesn't comment, just continues to run his fingers through the feathers, smoothing some which are ruffled by the wind.

Another few moments pass, without both of them talking. Yuri, surprisingly, says, 'Call me Yura.'

'Huh?' Yuuri starts.

'Yura,' he explains shortly, 'In Russia we give nicknames to close friends and family members. My grandfather and Yakov call me Yura. Viktor does too, even though I don't let him.'

Yuuri can feel himself stating to smile - this must a side of Yura most people aren't allowed to see. He feels honored.

'Yura?'

Yuri hums.

* * *

 

The next day, Yuri - Yura - helps him with his quad Salchows.


	2. angel with a knife (because shotguns are technically illegal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yura find out what's hidden behing comfy sweaters and shy attitudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know my wing anatomy is shit but this is fanfics and i do not know how to write angst

_This may be a problem,_ Yuuri thinks a little belatedly when he's holding the costume in one hand while glancing back at his wings. There's no way they won't be bulging out underneath the soft, thin material of the costume. He almost panics, eyes growing wide when Viktor knocks on the door to ask him if he's ready.

He shouts out a, 'Almost!'

He thinks he might just have to come up with a crappy excuse to Viktor and let him go back to Russia when his feathers feel like they're pulling down. If he didn't know better, he would think that his wings were  _sighing._

Whether out of exasperation or pity, he doesn't know.

Maybe the creator of hybrids feels sorry for him, because a moment later, the wings go lax, the muscles and feathers hanging limply from his back. It feels lighter too -  _wait did the bones disappear?_

Yuuri grabs a part, marvelling at how he can now bend the muscles and feathers without any kind of pain whatsoever. 

He starts to wrap his wings around his body, smoothing the feathers to the smallest he can. By the time he finishes, his wings look like a bodysuit around him.

They're barely noticeable with his skating outfit on.

* * *

 Yura, unsurprisingly, skates with his wings on full display, but Yuuri can see he makes an effort not to even twitch them in a way that would help him to win.

* * *

 Yura goes back to Russia, but he and Yuuri keep in touch. The times he aren't helping with the onsen and training with Viktor are spent talking or texting with Yura. They have a lot in common, Yuuri realizes, from their obvious love of skating to reading manga.

The first time Yura had asked him about it, Yuuri had frozen for a second, but managed to choke out a  _what._

'. . . shut up,' Yura replies gruffly, 'I may hate your fat ass but I still like reading.'

Yuuri laughs, knowing that there's no venom to the bite.

He finds a place where Viktor can't shadow him to practice his newfound power. It's only a few days before he's masteres the trick, and now, he can wear tighter casual clothing.

* * *

Though he doesn't know it, Yura thinks that Yuuri isn't what he expected. When he'd first gone to Yuuri to ask about anime and manga, he'd expected Yuuri to be at least a little freaked out, because  _c'mon, this is pork cutlet bowl,_ but he does not expect him to tell him all the goriest parts of every anime he'd ever watched. Which is a lot.

It's a good thing, Yura supposes. His grandfather and Yakov are always telling him to socialize more, and he supposes that this is his way of showing them that, yes, he can make friends, dedushka.

Yuuri is only one person, but still.

Although he is a bit suspicious about Yuuri knowing about how to loop and flip. You'd have to be a major in bird anotomy, he thinks, because yes, it's fast, and it would be usually hard to follow.

Well, this is Katsudon he's talking about. He's weird in his own ways.

Yura finds out about Yuuri's Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship. He hops on a plane, for the second time, to Japan. But this time, it's not for Viktor.

It's not even because he wants to scout the enemy.

It's for Yuuri.

* * *

It's the day of the competition. Yuuri has to go first, yet again, and that kid Minami somehow supports him.

 _That could've gone better,_ he thinks dejectly when he steps off the ice. He's about to go to the other side of the rink where Viktor is waiting, but a familiar voice cuts him short.

'Was that your best,  _Katsudon?_ '

Yuuri whips around and there Yura is, in his signature leopard print jacket and tiger shirt.

He rushes to hug him, even though his brain is firing warning signals in his head, like  _abort abort, angry Russian teen do not approach, stay miles away from him,_ and then he has his arms around Yura. Yura stiffens, obviously not used to physical contact aside from his family, but after a few seconds, he raises his arms hesitantly to put them on Yuuri's lower back.

Yuuri stifles a sound of relief - if Yura had hugged him on the back, he would've felt that Yuuri's back wasn't really his back.

Yura huffs into his shoulder. 'You focused too much on your jumps. It made the presentation sloppy.'

Yuuri smiles, head turning when he hears Viktor calling out his name.

'Yuuri! Who is it? Is it someone-' he trails off when he sees Yuuri part with Yura. 'Yurio?'

'It's not Yurio,' they correct simultaneously, sharing a grin once Viktor looks even more shocked.

'Why are you here?' is the first thing to come out of Viktor's mouth.

'I'm not here for you, you egostical jerk,' Yura sort of answers. 

'He's here to scout the competion,' Yuuri saves him, ' _If you only face forward, there is something you will miss seeing,_ right?'

Yura looks at him incredulously, 'Should I be offended that you actually qouted Trigun?'

Yuuri just grins.

Viktor looks lost.

* * *

 Because of Viktor's wheedling, they go out to eat and, on Yura's demand, Yuuri leads them to the beach near Hasetsu to take a walk.

They're walking mindlessly, Yuuri and Viktor talking quietly and Yura chiming in with a rude comment, when it finally dawns on him to check his phone. It's past midnight.

He almost panics - yes, Hasetsu is generally calm, but there's still muggers and thieves and this is the perfect time for them to be scouting the streets for any stragglers in the dark. And yes, Yuuri  _had_ taken up martial arts and karate when he was younger, but he doesn't know how he can protect three people, including himself.

'Guys?' he questions uncertainly, 'We should get back.'

He explains in a hushed voice about the muggers and theives and Viktor looks mildly alarmed, but both promise to be alert and aware of their surroundings.

Obviously, because Yuuri's life is a teen drama, they're not careful enough.

Becuase once he feels someone rooting around in his back, he acts on instinct, grabbing the person's wrist and performing a swift judo flip on him. The man upside down looks dazed but not dazed enough to whistle, a piercing whistle that slices through the night air of Hasetsu.

Then there are other people, about five with knives, and Yuuri can feel his anxiety seizing up.

However, he calls out, voice strong, unwavering, 'Let my friends go. They're not precious. I have all the bags.' To prove his point, he holds up his own bag, Yuri and Viktor's bags that he had offered to carry. He's glad he did that.

The leader, thinks for a moment. 'Fine. They can go. But no calling the police or I'll hunt you down. Geddit?' He swishes his knife threateningly.

Viktor and Yura look at him, really worried, but Yuuri cuts them off before they say anything. 'Go,' he says soft enough so the muggers don't hear him. He can barely hear himself over the rushing of the blood in his ears. 'I'll be fine.'

Both of them don't protest, they trust Yuuri to protect himself if he says.

Once they're gone, the big man gains ground on him, 'Hand over the bags, pretty boy.'

Yuuri has the audicity to smirk, 'I'm flattered you can call me pretty,' before dropping the bag. One of the people comes closer, wielding their knife - _such poor position_ , Yuuri thinks - and then Yuuri grabs when they're just about to grab his bags.. It's not much, but it manages to stun the person, allowing Yuuri to grab his own knife from where he keeps it inside his shoe. What? He has to protect himself.

The second Yuuri makes a shallow cut, the others are jumping on him. Honestly, they're all very amateurish, so Yuuri can easily fight them. There's still the thrill of it though, Yuuri remembers it, years ago, when he could vent out his sadness and anger onto people like this. 

And the best part?

He doesn't feel bad about it.

By the time he's finished, the muggers are on the ground, and he barely breaks a sweat. He picks up his bags, then rushes off behind the building he'd directed Viktor and Yura to hide behind.

Tho two are staring, wide-eyed. Yuuri sighs in defeat, slumping against the wall of the building, 'You saw, that, didn't you?'

Viktor nods. Yura looks ready to throttle him.

'You idiot!' Yura bursts out, taking both Viktor and Yuuri by surprise. Yura's fingers latch onto his collar, pulling him down a little to his height, 'Do you know how stupid that was?! You could've died, for fucking God's sake!'

Yuuri uses the line everybody usually uses. But with far less confidence. '. . . But, I didn't?'

Yura actually  _growls,_ 'Don't  _ever_ do that again, got it?'

Yuuri nods. He finds it ironic that he's more scared of Yura than the knife wielding psychos.

Speaking of knives, he only then realizes it's still in his hands, dripping with blood.

'Uh, do you guys have any tissues?' he asks once Yura looks slightly more calm. Viktor hands him one, then turns to Yura, with a smile on his face. Yuuri's afraid he knows what's coming.

'Yurio! I never knew you were so protective of Yuuri! Aww, were you worried about him? That's so sweet!'

Yuuri spends the walk home laughing at Viktor teasing Yura and Yura's angry replies.

He also has to explain how and why he knows martial arts. He also promises to teach Yura what little he remembers.

* * *

The next day, he  _aces_ his free skate.

* * *

Surprisingly, Yura stays on until the Cup of China, pulling a disgusted face as Chris tries -  _tries_ -to flirt with Yuuri.

Yuuri says he's just being friendly. Yura doesn't know if it's a good or bad thing that Viktor has no subtlety whatsoever. Heck, if Yura was into pole dancing while drunk and being cute and innocent while sober, he definitely would've gone for Yuuri.

But he isn't.

Yura encourages Yuuri in his own way - shoving a tiger plushie into his hands and awkwardly patting his back when he's nervous and Viktor's gone off to somewhere.

The thought that Yura sacrifices his tendency not to comfort people alone makes him feel a lot better. 

Though the plushie helps. __

* * *

Yura tells Yuuri about how sappy his press conference was.

* * *

 _I landed a quadruple flip,_ Yuuri thinks dazedly as he skates towards Viktor. 'I did great, right?'

Viktor doesn't reply, only nods, then he's jumping forwards and Yuuri's only thoughts are  _what._

_What the fricking heck._

It's only when Viktor's lips are properly on his that he can think  ~~straight~~ properly and he kisses back.

They fall.

Viktor smiles down at him. 'It was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you surprised me.'

Yuuri just grins and stares into Viktor's blue - cerulean - eyes, wanting to drown in them and never come up for air.

Somehow, they both can hear Yura gagging from the sidelines.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is welcome!


	3. go on and kiss the boy (without any thought because yes that will make a great impression)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has to deal with things he doesn't want.
> 
> Feelings and shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i didnt want to type whole show again, so we're skipping to the time after the gpf, where i can establish anything i want as long as the characters are not ooc. (lol)
> 
> also, there might be a tiny bit of angst for a ship, but it's all going to be resolved.

Yuuri places second in the Grand Prix Final. He tells Viktor to coach him for another year. 

The exhibition skate is one of the best moments in his life.

* * *

After Yuuri moves to Viktor's apartment, Yura comes to join them. Both are surprised(given Yura's hatred for Viktor), but accept Yura's gruff answer that his grandpa told him to live on his own.

Every day, they go off to the rink to practice, then when they come back, they have dinner on Viktor's couch watching a movie. Yura (as expected) gives his own snarky audio commentary. The two try to introduce Viktor to anime, but after watching the first episode of Tokyo Ghoul Viktor's already clutching at Yura and burying his head in Yura's chest.

Yura grumbles out, 'I'm not your husband, Vitya. Get off me.' But he doesn't make any move to shove Viktor away. Yuuri laughs from where he's cuddled up on Yura's other side.

They decide that it'll be better for Viktor to stick to Free! and Haikyuu!!

Yuuri thinks his life is becoming terrifyingly domestic.

* * *

'Give Otabek this,' Yuuri hands a piece of paper to Yuri.

'This better not be a death threat.' Yuri grumbles as he pockets it. Yuuri only smiles, with that look-at-me-I'm-harmless look. He's definitely not.

Yuri huff, and Viktor calls out a "Have a good time!' in the background.

As he gets outside, Yuri sees Otabek leaning on his motorcycle, scrolling on his phone. For a moment, he takes a moment to appreciate his friend's features. Those dark eyes look like stormy night - fierce, but strangely calming. He see the way some of the Kazakh's hair flops over his forehead. It's weirdly cute.

Yuri shakes his head, hurrying over to his best friend. 'Beka!'

Otabek looks up at him, mouth forming a half-smile. 'Yura,' he greets, handing him a helmet. Before they can get on the motorcycle, Yuri stops him. 

'Here,' he hands Beka the folded note Yuuri gave him. Beka raises an eyebrow, but accept it, eyes skimming over the words until they stop.

'What?' Yuri asks, trying to reach up on his tiptoes to try to see what his stupid (self-dubbed) brother has written.

'Nothing,' he shakes his head. Yuri decides to leave the matter.

* * *

They have lunch at a small cafe, then they go for a walk at the park. It's nothing special, but spending time with Beka is equal parts calming and terrifying. Calming becuse Beka is the one person aside his grandfather and Yuuri that he trusts, and he just  _gets_ Yuri, not treating him like a child or his superior, but as an equal.

Terrifying because his heart won't  _stop fucking beating so fast_ whenever Beka comes too close to him or when he has to hold his waist when they're on the motorcycle and he doesn't want to fall off.

Then they go to the beach. Yuri and Beka sit on the rocks, in a mostly seluded area where most people don't go to.

'I have an idea,' Beka tells him suddenly. Yuri looks at him, all serious, with sand stuck to some of his clothing, and he can't help smiling. Beka returns the gesture.

'What is it?' he finally asks. 

'It's nothing big, really. I have an idea for a skating choreography, but it doesn't really suit me. The music is fast and rough, so I thought it might be more your style.' Beka explains.

Yuri takes this in with a nod. 'You'll have to show me someday.'

Otabek hums. 'Hey, can your wings carry me?'

'What?'

'Can you carry me while you're flying?' Beka elaborates.

Yuri thinks it over for a second. 'Maybe. Depends on how much you weigh, I guess.'

'Seventy kilos, more or less.'

'I weight about sixty-five, including the wings. Then probably, yeah. Why? Do you want to?'

Beka shrugs, 'Maybe.' But Yuri's not his best friend if he can't catch the excitement in his eyes.

'Well then,' he says, standing up and shaking out some sand from his (beloved) wings, and kneels facing away from Beka, 'Get on.'

'Wait, Yura, are you sure?'

'Yes, idiot, would I have offered?'  _Yes,_ he thinks to himself,  _I would do anything impossible for you._

His best friend does not catch that train of thought as Beka grips his shoulders and Yuri holds his legs. As soon as they're ready, Yuri gives his wings a big flap, lifting them both off the ground. Yuri can't fly upwards that much, only go forward at an average pace.

'Yura-'

'I'm fine, Beka, I just need to get used to the weight.' After a few seconds, he's gained enough control to tell Beka to hold on tight.

Then he loops. And laughs at the muffled and not-so-dignified squeak that comes from Otabek.

'Yura!'

'Sorry, sorry!' He's not sorry.

And he's pretty sure Beka knows it too.

* * *

When they're having dinner at a restaurant that's not really crowded, Otabek excuses himself to go to the bathroom, and Yuri sees that he's dropped the note Yuuri gave him earlier in the day. Curious, he picks it up to read it. What he sees, somehow, makes him smile.

 

> _Otabek,_ _you're nice, and Yura likes you a lot._
> 
> _I would hate to find your body in a ditch somewhere._
> 
> _Love, Yuuri Katsuki._

 

 Placing the paper back on the floor to (try to) remain insconspicious, Yuri decides to mess with Beka a bit. Otabek comes back, followed by the waiter.

Halfway through the meal, Yuri decides to pop the question. (Not like that, geez. They aren't even dating. Yet.)

'Beka?'

Said person looks up from where he's drinking a smoothie. His expression conveys a silent question.  _What?_

'Did I tell you about the time Katsudon beat up five people with knives when they tried to rob us?'

Beka  _chokes._ Yuri has to pound him on the back to calm him down.

(The last two sentences were not intended innuendos.)

Finally, Beka says, 'No, what happpened?' in the calmest tone he can manage.

Yuri can't help smirking, 'He told me and Old Man to hide behind a building. Didn't think that we would be watching him. He absolutely kicked ass and was carrying a knife for some reason. Apparently Hasetsu isn't as calm as you think.'

Otabek nods, probably trying to process the fact that  _Katsuki_ of all people would know how to fight. Yura sometimes still thinks that that was a dream.

'And I bet you asked him to teach them to you?' with a faint smile on his face.

'Demanded, more like.' Yuri laughs. 'I practically harrassed him until he gave lessons.'

'He literally could've kicked you into oblivion,' Otabek says with a deadpan expression.

'Do I look like I care?' Yuri retorts and punches him when Otabek mutters, 'You sure look like you do.'

He's picked a _great_ best friend. Note the paradoxical sarcasm and truth.

* * *

 It's about eleven when Beka arrives at Yuri's place. They'd gone and watched a movie after dinner, picking a horror movie at random.

(Otabek will tell you that Yuri is really a Russian Fairy.

Yuri will deny it to his death.)

Yuri honestly doesn't want this to end. Yes, Beka will visit him again, but it will never be the same. He gets off the motorcycle, Otabek following. After handing over the helmet, he stops for a bit.

'Thanks, for today. I liked spending time with you.'

A smirk finds its way onto Beka's face, 'Past tense already, huh?'

Yuri leans upward, planting his lips onto Otabek's, 'Shut up.'

It's only after he draws back and sees Beka's expression that his actions catch up to him.

He turns tomato red. He stumbles out, 'Uh, thanks for taday again - I gotta go - goodnight-'

Yuri's already rushing off before Beka can reply, and when he looks down into the parking lot once he reaches his room, Beka's already left.

* * *

 Yuri wakes up in the morning, messy and sweating.

Messy because he didn't bother to change and sweating because the dream was a very . . . suggestive one.

Grumbling, he tumbles into the shower, cleaning himself and trying to keep his dream out of his head.

After he gets out, he allows himself to properly fall face first on the couch and simultaneously squeal and mourn over last night. His wings are drooping, showing an obvious sign of his downheartedness.

And that's how Yuuri finds him fifteen minutes later.

'You okay there, Yura?'

Yuri grumbles out a 'Fuck off.'

But Yuuri only laughs, and asks, 'How was your date last night?' from where he's making coffee in the kitchen.

This time, Yuri lifts his head enough to growl out, 'It  _wasn't_ a date.'

'Hmm, okay.' Yuuri sounds too easily convinced. Yuri is not fooled, but accepts the coffee handed to him when Yuuri comes back from the kitchen and sits down beside him.

'Wanna talk about it?'

'You better listen, Katsudon, I endured you whining about Viktor for weeks on end  _and_ Viktor whining about your drunk pole dancing.

Yuri can practically  _feel_ Yuuri blush when he says that.

'Anyway, it was great.'

'Did you go to the beach?'

Yuri hums, 'Yeah. I flew with him.'

At Yuuri's glance, he clarifies, 'He stayed on my back while I flew.'

'Are you sure that's okay, Yura? I know you're strong but - '

'That isn't needed, Katsudon. I was perfectly fine.'

'If you say so.' With that, he starts to card his hands through Yuri wings, and he sighs contentedly.

The silence continues, until he says, 'I kissed him.'

Yuuri's hands stop for a moment, but resumes his gentle stroking. 'Yeah?'

'I ran away.'

'Yeah. I saw.'

Yuri whips his head around to look to Yuuri, 'You saw? Please tell me Viktor didn't see.'

Yuuri smiles sheepishly, 'No, I couldn't sleep, and I just happened to look out when you kissed him.'

When Yuri doesn't reply, he sighs, 'You should talk to him, Yura. He's probably wondering if he did anything wrong.'

Yuri sits bolt upright, 'He didn't!  _I_ was the one who kissed him without permission!'

'I don't know Otabek very well, but I can assume he's a gentleman. If I'm correct, he's worrying himself over why you aren't talking to him anymore.' Yuuri chuckles.

Yuri sighs, shoulders drooping. He moves to lie on Yuuri's lap, head buried in his chest and arms wrapped around Yuuri's lower back. 'This is all my fault. Our friendship's going to be over.'

Yuuri's laugh vibrates through his chest, 'And you say Viktor's not rubbing off on you.' His hands come up to play with Yuri's hair, which Yuri finds strangely comforting.

Yuri huffs.

'I'm serious, Yura. Talk to him. If he values your friendship, he'll suck it up and continue to treat you as he did before.'

Yuri hums, 'Fine, I'll do it. Later.'

He somehow falls asleep on Yuuri's chest.

* * *

They wake to the sound of a photo being taken. Yuuri blinks blearily, 'Viktor?'

He gets a phone in his face in reply. Straightening his glasses, he looks at the too-bright screen. On it is a picture of Yura curled up on him, and they're both sleeping. He hands the phone back to Viktor, and the movement wakes Yuri.

'What . . .?' He rubs his eyes, making Yuuri think he looks like a tiny kitten. Well, he's not entirely wrong. Viktor, who's sat on the couch beside them, shares a cheeky grin with Yuuri before showing it to Yura.

At once, Yura jumps off Yuuri's chest, lunging for the phone, but Viktor just grins and holds the phone out of his reach while dropping a kiss on Yuuri's forehead.

'Morning, solnyshko.'

'Mhmm. Morning, nikkō.' Yuuri pushes himself off the couch, despite Yura's protests that it's cold.

He trudges off into the kitchen, Viktor following him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Yuuri almost freaks out before he remembers his feathers are safely wrapped tightly around his body and they won't be discovered by anyone who doesn't look or touch under his clothes.

Viktor kisses a trail up his neck, and Yuuri has to fight to keep from laughing.

'Viktor,' he complains, 'You know I'm ticklish.'

Viktor laughs against his neck. 'That's exactly why I'm doing it.'

They ignore Yuri shouting 'Gross!' from the other room.

* * *

Yuri shifts nervously on one foot to another. He'd told Beka to meet him at the beach, so that there wouldn't be a lot of people to hear their conversation.

He stares down at his phone, clutching it tightly to relieve his nerves. He stares down at the last messages to Beka.

 

_Yurochka -_

_beka, can u meet me at the beach in that rocky area? i need to talk to you._

_Beka -_

_Okay. I'm coming._

 

Yuri thinks Beka texts too much like an old man.

Then Otabek's here.

Yuri's mouth goes dry. He's planned what he's going to say, yes, but it's so much harder to do it in person.

Beka looks at him calmly, with a slightly confused expression and Yuri breaks.

He falls into Beka's arms, and Beka holds him like it's the most normal thing in the world. Yuri starts to cry, silent tears streaming down his face.

'Beka, I'm so sorry - I don't know what to do with my feelings for you, I don't want to lose you - please don't leave me, I - I promise I won't do anything to you - just please -  _please_ -don't leave me - '

His teary bumblings are cut short by Beka raising his chin up and kissing him.

_What._

**_What the fuck._ **

It takes him a moment to respond, but when he does, he's honestly in  _heaven._ Beka's lips are slightly chapped but still soft and he tastes like mint -and oh  _fuck that's tongue_ and Yuri emits a tiny moan.

When they pull away, Yuri's hands are lodged in Otabek's hair, Beka's arms around his waist. Both of them are panting, but Yuri manages to say, 'Why?'

'What why?' Confusion again flickers across Beka's face.

'Why are you kissing me?' Yuri clarifies, 'Is it because you feel sorry for me of somethin-' He's cut off again by Beka gently gripping the sides of his face and leaning his forehead against his.

'Yura,' Otabek's voice is low and gentle, 'I would never do that. My feelings for you are true. I really, reallly like you. I was just really shocked the other day and you ran off before I could talk to you.'

Yuri blushes and ducks his head. 'I'm sorry - '

Beka lifts his chin again, 'No, none of that, Yura. If you hadn't done that, we wouldn't be here now. Well,' he adds, 'I lost a day for moping. But you'll repay it back to me, won't you?'

Yuri grins and leans up to kiss him.

They've been going at it for a few minutes when someone coughs.

Yuri breaks away from Beka, albeit reluctantly, and freezes when he sees Viktor.

And a very pissed off Yuuri.

'What - ' he starts, but is cut off by Yuuri yelling at his ( _ugh_ ) fiance.

'Viktor! You can't just carry me off and fly us here! We're not even supposed to be here for fucking God's sake!'

'Wow,' Yuri cuts in. 'Katsudon's swearing? Must be a bad day.'

Yuuri turns to him, still fuming, 'This  _idiot_ ' - he jabs a thumb directly at Viktor - 'grabbed me and flew off to try and find you when he realized you were off to see Otabek.'

At least Viktor has the gall to look guilty when Yuuri turns to him and mumbles out an apology.

Yuuri sighs and turns back to him. 'Yura,' he starts, 'We're sorry for intruding.  _Aren't_ we?'

Viktor hastily nods.

'And, Otabek, good to see you again. I hope you got my note?'

'Yes, Yura gave it to me.' 

'Here,' Yuuri says, handing Otabek another piece of paper. 'Text this number later, alright?'

Otabek accepts, and pockets it, while Yuuri turns back to Viktor, 'Let's go.'

'But - '

The glare Yuuri gives him can match up to Yuri's own, so he's not surprised when Viktor gives in easily.

When they're gone, Otabek turns back to Yuri with a smirk. 'Care to finish?'

Yuri's laugh is all the answer he gets.

* * *

A week later, Yuri is ranting to Beka about an old novel he's foud his grandfather reading. 'Seriously, Beka, who the hell would name a  _whale_ something like  _Moby Dick?_ No wonder it tried to kill the captain.'

Beka hums noncommittally, 'Large words for somebody who named their cat Puma Tiger Scorpion when they were younger.'

Yuri freezes, then opens his phone to yell at Yuuri in betrayal.

Both Otabek and Yuuri are laughing when he's done.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry the kiss scenes were so cringey
> 
> translations - 
> 
> solnyshko - sunshine (russian)  
> nikkō - sunshine (japanese)

**Author's Note:**

> you can visit me at ryneisaterriblefan on tumblr and Rynestone15 on twitter or my youtube channel Shadow Dancer where i have two shitty amvs and one decent amv.
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> (also how the fuck do you put links in the description)


End file.
